Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflecting device used on a vehicle, and more particularly to a manually operated reflecting device with a rotation angle memory function, so that the reflecting member can be pivoted to a desired angle very quickly, which facilitates operation of the HUD system on the vehicle.
Related Prior Art
The current HUD (head up display) system used on a vehicle is an optical system and normally comprises: a projector and a combiner. The projector includes a signal light source, a projection lens and other optical elements. The signal light source includes LCD (liquid crystal display) or CRT (cathode ray tube). Light produced by the light source is projected by the projector onto the combiner (or a special transparent screen) on a glass, and then the combiner displays characters or images.
Normally, it would take at least 0.5 second for a driver to read the information on the dashboard, which is not safe while driving. Therefore, a lot of vehicles have been equipped with HUD in order to reduce distraction to the driver.